Birthday Boy
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Jack wants one thing for his birthday, well he get what he wants? Rated M for sexual content.


**Hey guys I'm back with another story. This is my first sex story so if you don't want to read it than don't it is rated M for a reason.**

I strolled into my house the blonde right behind me. Today was the perfect day, I was spending the day with my bestfriend not to mention it's my seventeenth birthday. We were going to have the gang over because my parents decided on going away so I could do what I want.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Kim asked jumping on my couch and flicking on the TV. I jumped on the other end and placed her tan legs on top of my lap. She kept her eyes on the screen and I reached up her leg as seductively as possible, I have been dreaming of what I wanted for my birthday for a year, that was the first time I dreamt about her. It made me sound like a total asshole, I am in love with her but, today was about getting in Kim Crawford's pants! I continued sliding my leg across and she swallowed hard. I slid myself along the couch still keeping my hand placed along her leg. I got up to her jean shorts and she was staring into space. I felt goose bumps on her bare legs, I slid my hand up her shirt and cupped her bra in my hand remembering the year that she filled out. I could feel her nipples harden and she shifted, arching her back up and moaning. I smiled knowing this is exactly where I wanted her. I slipped my hand inside of her bra and gripped her breast, I pinched her nipple making her gasp and involuntarily buck slightly. She didn't meet my stare once.

"Kim, I want you! I want to take you and fuck you in every way I can." I said lustfully as my erection stiffened and I moved my left leg over top of hers and made sure she knew it was there.

"Jack…. We can't start our relationship like this, I'm not a slut!" She said nervously, not surprising me at all. Grace told me she loved me about a two years ago, I was too nervous to ask her for the first year and this past year I knew this is how I wanted to tell her I loved her. During her orgasm.

"You're a virgin Kim, you're not a slut! I know you want to be fucked, I know you want me just as much as I want you! We have a weekend to ourselves of constant sex!" She made eye contact with me for one moment and I lunged at her mouth kissing it as hard and lustfully as I could. She kissed back and I pinned her hand on her crouch and moved it into my pants, she opened her eyes and then closed them feeling around lightly and wrapping her petite fingers around my shaft causing me to pulse.

"I want you all to myself! Your perfect ass and your boobs that are so perfect and perky!" I almost screamed which caused her to blush and then stop touching me.

"What?" I said looking at her and grinding on her leg which made her eyes flutter.

"I am not doing this, I love you and you know that! If you love me we will wait until it's right."

"I do love you though, you don't understand I need you! You want it I know, we can do the romantic stuff later, remember it's my birthday! It will feel good Kim, I know everything that you want! Grace told me about your sex dreams!"

"She did what?" She said jumping up and I knew I had said the wrong thing. She stormed off into my bathroom locking herself in. Shit! My throbbing boner slowly went down as I walked up the stairs deciding on taking a cold shower, wait Kim is in there! I knocked on the door. But I heard water running, I instantly knew what she was doing. I picked the lock and thought about grabbing a condom from my drawer but decided on not using my older brothers advice on your first time. I grabbed a bobby pin and unlocked it silently seeing Kim's clothes on the floor. I saw the red thong that was on the floor and at that moment I decided to jump in. I stripped down and lightly jumped in. Kim whipped around holding in a scream, she covered herself up.

"Jack what the fuck are you doing?"

"We didn't finish!" I said smirking and I looked over her perfect figure and I instantly popped one. I noticed her look and her smirk.

"Your bigger than I imagined." She said smiling and blushing slightly looking back up at me.

"So you imagined how big my penis was!" I said laughing slightly making an advance.

"Jack I have sexual fantasies about you on a regular basis." She said seriously and that what did it for me. I lunged at her neck planting kissed on it and she kissed back after a matter of seconds. I held her arms back while she was distracted. She squirm slightly and one I rubbed my tip against her she shivered and almost melted.

"In the bedroom!" She said as she gasped. I looked at her with a curious look wondering if she was going to give in.

"I'm going to have a little fun you will have to wait until we actually start dating until you get in my pants." I smirked opening my mouth to say something.

"No I am not going to be asked out naked in a shower." I fake pouted but dried off with her attempting to cover up. She placed a towel just above her breast covering practically everything. I ran into the bedroom her following shyly. She looked at my begging eyes and she gained some confidence dropping her towel and smirking at my stares. She unwrapped my towel kicking the door with her foot and stared at my dick, she touched it putting on the act of an innocent girl, she batted her eyelashes and stuck out her tongue licking all along it. Which caused me to squirt a small bit. She looked slightly taken back for a second.

"Oops, did I do that?" She said smirking and slowly sat up rubbing her breasts on the tip of my dick cleaning it off. The whole time she did this staring directly at me. She pumped my shaft once and I held back from spraying all over her. I bit my lip which made her laugh.

"Your so better than I imagined, it seems like you have done this a thousand times." Immediately after I said that I realized the mistake but she just raised an eyebrow at me accepting the compliment. She licked the very tip until slowly placing her mouth around my throbbing dick and I could feel the back of her throat as her lack of a gag reflex came in handy. She came back up and I lightly sprayed in her mouth as she swallowed. She decided to let me off the hook and suck harder taking on my whole shaft. Her breasts bounced up and down as she blowed me I gripped my bed sheets as I blew my entire load into her mouth. She swallowed smiling slightly at the control she had me in as I lay on my bed naked. A moment after I regained my control I grabbed her throwing her on the bed.

"This will feel nice!" I said grinning as I opened up her legs and stuck my head in between them. I nuzzled my nose on her clit which made her shiver. I took that to my advantage and softly licked her. She bucked slightly so I held her knees down with my hands and dug in deeper making her scream. I got up and lightly placed my three fingers into her causing her to moan. She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me lustfully.

"Fuck me!" That's all I needed to hear to climb on top of her.

"This is going to hurt." She stared at me again.

"Shut up and fuck me, birthday boy." She said and I slowly penetrated her causing her to cry out, she closed her eyes wincing but opened them and rolled her hips making me moan and plunge deeper. I took it out and she closed her eyes.

"Do it again, it feels so good!" She said loudly and I slowly picked up the pace until I was fucking her. She started to cry my name and I sent her into orgasm and her walls closed on me which made her already tight pussy even tighter and I forgot my previous plan on pulling out and released my seed into her. She smiled.

"Holy shit! I guess this means something huh?" She said and I pulled out kissing her passionately.

"Ya, this is going to be a good weekend!"

**Okay there it is, plz review telling me what you think! I might continue this story and either make it a continuation or more hook-up stories.**


End file.
